thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Karen David
}}Karen Shenaz David ist eine britisch-kanadische Schauspielerin, Sängerin und Songwriterin. Leben und Karriere Von Indien bis Kanada, von England bis Amerika hat Karen David die ganze Welt bereist und auf diesem Weg überall echte Fans hervorgebracht. Mit ihrer exotischen Schönheit und multikulturellen Abstammung, zu der auch Chinesen, Khasi-Indianer und Inder gehören, hat die Schauspielerin und Singer / Songwriterin in ihrer Film-, Fernseh-, Bühnen- und Aufnahmekarriere die gleiche Vielfalt gefunden, die nicht zuletzt von einem außergewöhnlichen Talent angetrieben wurde und natürliche Ausstrahlung. 2016 war sowohl in Nordamerika als auch in Großbritannien ein sehr arbeitsreiches Jahr für die gefragte Schauspielerin. Karen David kehrte für die zweite Staffel zurück, um im Emmy-nominierten ABC-Comedy-Märchen "Galavant" Anfang des Jahres mitzuspielen. In dem mittelalterlichen Abenteuer "Monty Python meets Princess Bride" spielte David Prinzessin Isabella, die einen einst tapferen Prinzen engagiert, um ihr Volk vor einem bösen König zu retten. Die Show wurde in Bristol, England, gedreht und ist die Kreation von Dan Fogelman (Cars, Tangled, Crazy, Stupid, Love.) Mit Liedern des Oscar-Preisträgers Alan Menken und Christopher Lennertz und dem Texter Glenn Slater. Die Staffeln 1 und 2 wurden kürzlich zu Netflix hinzugefügt, da Fans auf der ganzen Welt die Show nachfragen. Kurz nach der Galavant-Premiere in der zweiten Staffel wurde Karen mit James Nesbitt (The Hobbit Trilogy, Babylon) in der mit Spannung erwarteten Rückkehr von "Cold Feet" auf ITV in Großbritannien zusammengespielt. Sie spielt die glamouröse Bio-Medizintechnikerin Angela Zubayr und ist schnell zum Liebling der Show geworden, als Adams neues Liebesinteresse. Die Premiere am 5. September hatte ein Debüt vor 8,2 Millionen Zuschauern. Von einer Disney-Prinzessin zur nächsten filmt Karen jetzt in der begehrten Rolle von Jasmine aus Aladdin auf ABCs "Once Upon A Time". Die Nachricht von ihrem Casting wurde von Fanfaren und der Presse als "perfekt in der Rolle besetzt" wahrgenommen und eine Woche lang weltweit auf Facebook als Top-Nachricht angesehen. Ebenfalls am Horizont ist "The Tiger Hunter", eine unabhängige Filmkomödie mit Danny Pudi, Kevin Pollak, Sam Page und Jon Heder, die mit 4 Preisen beim LAAPFF: Best einen großartigen Start in den Festival-Circuit feierte Regisseur, Bester Film, Beste Besetzung und Publikumspreis. Der Film wurde beim Carmel Film Festival als bester Spielfilm ausgezeichnet. Sie hat auch eine führende Rolle in zwei Motion-Capture-Videospielprojekten, Mirror's Edge: Catalyst (EA) und einem weiteren Top-Game-Franchise (Capcom), das im kommenden Dezember veröffentlicht wird. Karen David wurde in Shillong, Indien, am Fuße des Himalaya geboren, wuchs in Toronto auf und wurde in Großbritannien erwachsen. Mit 17 Jahren erhielt sie ein Stipendium am Berklee College of Music in Boston, wo sie Jazz und Gospel studierte. Hier entdeckte sie ein Gespür für Songwriting und eine Liebe zum Drama, was sie dazu brachte, an der Guildford School of Acting in London zu studieren. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie nach Abschluss der Schauspielschule ihre erste Schauspielrolle in der Originalbesetzung des Londoner West End-Musicals Mamma Mia! Ihr Talent als Sängerin und Allround-Performerin veranlasste sie, einen Plattenvertrag mit BMG Europe zu unterzeichnen und 2003 die Single "It's Me (You're Talking To)" zu produzieren, die in Österreich, Deutschland und der Schweiz als Top Ten-Hit gehandelt wurde sowie BMGs vierthöchster Airplay-Hit für einen Debütkünstler. Bald darauf wurde sie vom Komponisten A.R. Rahman (Slumdog Millionaire), die von ihren Talenten beeindruckt war, lud David ein, gemeinsam mit Andrew Lloyd Webber und Don Black den Soundtrack für das Bollywood-Musical Bombay Dreams zu entwickeln. Anschließend schufen sie die Themenmelodie für das britische Drama "Provoked", in dem David eine Nebenrolle spielte. Ohne Frage ist es ihre schauspielerische Tätigkeit im Fernsehen, die Karen David die Mehrheit ihrer eingefleischten Fans in Großbritannien und Amerika eingebracht hat. In der BAFTA-nominierten "Waterloo Road" der BBC spielte sie Francesca Montoya, eine Lehrerin, die sich in einen Schüler verliebte. Die Handlung sorgte für heftige Kontroversen und immer mehr Bewunderer fanden ihren überzeugenden Auftritt, wobei die Serie über neun Millionen Zuschauer pro Episode generierte. Nachdem Karen David zwei Staffeln lang in der äußerst beliebten BBC-Comedy-Serie "Pixelface" mitgespielt hat, die von Graham Nortons BAFTA-preisgekröntem Unternehmen So Television produziert wurde, hat sie begonnen, auf der anderen Seite des Teichs Erfolge zu erzielen: in MTVs "Top Buzzer" als Co-Lead, im Action / Thriller "Strike Back" für Cinemax und in Gastrollen im Fox-Drama "Touch" und im ABC-Krimi "Castle" vor ihrer Arbeit in ABCs "Galavant" Ihre Filmkarriere begann mit einer Co-Hauptrolle als Mitglied einer R & B-Band im britischen Kulthit "Bollywood Queen" mit James McAvoy, die zu einer Nebenrolle in Batman Begins führte, einer Co-Hauptrolle in The Scorpion King : Rise of a Warrior und bemerkenswerte Auftritte in der Vince Vaughan-Komödie "Couples Retreat" sowie im Drama "Red Lights" von Sigourney Weaver und Robert De Niro. In jüngerer Zeit porträtierte sie einen starken FBI-Agenten im Blockbuster "Jack Ryan: Shadow Recruit" und einen Teil einer dysfunktionalen Familie in der gefeierten britischen Comedy-Romanze Amar Akbar & Tony. Im musikalischen Bereich verfeinert Karen David ihre Leidenschaft für das Schreiben und Aufnehmen von "Wohlfühl-Indie-Girl-Pop mit dem gewissen Etwas". Nach ihrer 2003 erschienenen Single "It's Me (You're Talking To)" veröffentlichte sie ihre ersten beiden EPs, The Live Sessions EP (2008) und Magic Carpet Ride (2009), gefolgt von der 2010 erschienenen Single "Hypnotize" "und drei mischungen. Sie leitete die EP Dust to Stars 2013 in Zusammenarbeit mit etablierten Songwritern / Produzenten wie Stefan Skarbek (Amy Winehouse), Carl Ryden (David Guetta, Nabiha, Cher, Die Samstage, Booty Luv) und Boots Ottestad (Robbie Williams, Andy Grammer). , Adam Argyle und Martin Brammer (Will Young, Newton Falkner, Olly Murs). Sie ist zurück im Studio und nimmt eine neue EP auf. Karen David ist auch eine begeisterte Unterstützerin von Wohltätigkeitsorganisationen, die einen Großteil ihrer Zeit für Kampagnen für verschiedene Themen einsetzt. Sie sammelte aktiv Spenden für die Alzheimer-Vereinigung und ist auch Botschafterin des Prince's Trust. Sie verband ihre Liebe zur Musik mit der Unterstützung für wohltätige Zwecke und veröffentlichte 2010 ein Wohltätigkeits-Weihnachtsalbum mit dem Titel My Christmas List, um Geld für eine Unterkunft und ein Obdachlosenheim zu sammeln. Sie ist auch eine aktive Unterstützerin der SOS-Kinderdorf-Stiftung und von Designers Against AIDS. Weblinks Commons: Karen David – Sammlung von Bildern * Karen David in der Internet Movie Database (englisch) Kategorie:Hauptdarsteller (Fear) Kategorie:Darsteller: Staffel 5 (Fear)